Daddy's Little Boy
by Combinations
Summary: Death Phantom seeks revenge on Sailor Moon, so he goes to the past to get rid of her past ancestor, Goten. Can Goku save his little boy from the danger? And will his son let him?
1. Author's Notes

A/N: Hi! I hope you all like this fic. Just a quick note. In this fic, Goku has died in the Cell Games and it's takes place when Goten is seven. Goku comes back for one day for the tournament.

Also, Goku gives Goten the nickname Sport, and Goten calls Goku Papa.

It might be a little confusing in the prolog, but everything should all be clear in future chapters.

The reason this is a Sailor Moon/Dragon ball Z crossover is because Death Phantom is in it. That's the only reason. That and Sailor Moon is a far descendent of Goten.

Okay, well that's all for now! And if you're confused, you won't be soon, (at least I hope not...^_^!)

Sayonara!,

Cherry B.


	2. Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon but I do own some of the story plot.

A/N: Before you read this, be sure to read the authors note!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness.

That's all he could see.

That past Neo-Queen Serenity had sent him to this lonely, dead planet thinking she had killed 

him.

She was wrong. _Very _wrong.

And now all he wanted was revenge. And he knew how.

He would go into the past, years into the past. Almost a thousand years into the past. To the time where that sailor brat's blood first came from.

Death Phantom swirled his hands around his crystal ball. Suddenly, the green, purple, and black clouds within the ball cleared away and an image of a young boy appeared. He had messy, black hair that went everywhere and deep black eyes. He wore a blue and orange gi with black and white shoes.

"Perfect." The Death Phantom hissed. "This young child is the reason for and the past ancestor of that sailor brat. From him came the power that was passed down to her other ancestors, one by one, until it finally reached her mother and then passed to her. It's all because of this Saiyan child."

Sure he could just go back to the past and destroy her mother, but he wanted to get to the root of the problems.

However, in his time, they have magical balls called dragon balls, so it won't do to just kill him. He must enter his body and go inside the boy's mind. Turn him evil. Then, and only then, would he be able to destroy him. That would alter the time line and change the future, making Sailor Moon and her future daughter, disappear forever.

This 7 year old Saiyan child, Goten, was the answer to all that.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So? How was it? Not to confusing I hope ^_^! If it's confusing, just say what you didn't get in a review and I'll try and answer it in the next chapter. Anyway, check in soon because I think I'll update this a lot!

Ja ne,

Cherry B.


	3. Disappointment at the dinner table!

A/N: In a review, someone named Thanatos asked me if the Saiyan blood has spoiled over the ages. The answer to that is that the Saiyan blood got less with each generation. So when it got to Sailor Moon (Usagi) there was only about, like, a milligram left in her blood, so there wasn't much left in her, but she does have some!

This chapter takes place when Gohan has told his mom that Goku is coming. It starts out with Chi-Chi's reaction and Goten's reaction is going to be different from that of the show. Okay now that's it for now! Hope you like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?! Goku's going to come back?! For real?!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Gohan nodded with food in his mouth.

Goten looked at the table and continued chewing his food.

__

'So Papa's coming back? I wander what he'll be like...'

Before he could think any more, his mom picked him up and started swinging him around the kitchen.

"Isn't that great, Goten? You get to meet you daddy, you get to meet your dad!" She screamed.

Goten tried to swallow his food as his mom hugged him tight.

Chi-Chi set Goten down and looked back at Gohan.

"Wow! This will be wonderful!" Chi-Chi laughed as she danced around the kitchen.

Goten looked down at his hand as he fiddled with the side of the tablecloth. _'I wonder if he'll like me.'_

"Hey, you okay Goten? You look a little upset about something?" Gohan asked him.

Goten snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gohan. "Oh, it's nothing, Gohan!" Goten told him smiling the Son's goofy smile.

"You sure?"

"I said I was fine Gohan." Goten almost yelled, his smile disappearing.

Gohan and Chi-Chi looked at him. Now they were sure something was wrong with him.

"I'm done Mom." Goten whispered. "I'm going to go take a bath."

He got up and walked out of the kitchen to go take a bath.

"Gohan? Goten hasn't said anything to you about being upset about anything has he?" Chi-Chi asked.

Gohan shook his head. "No. He was fine earlier. Maybe he's upset about getting to meet Dad or something." Gohan considered.

Chi-Chi shook her head in disagreement. "Why would he be upset about that, Gohan? Most people would be excited about being able to meet their father when he comes back from the dead, not mad." Chi-Chi turned to Gohan. "He should be okay in a couple of days. And I have an idea that might help him a little. Gohan. I want you to enter the tournament and have Goten enter too. I want you to train him until the tournament. Got it?!"

Gohan almost fell out of his seat when she yelled 'got it'. But he was probably more shocked then scared. He could fight in the tournament? And he hadn't even had to gone through the process of convincing her!

__

'That was way too easy....'

"And don't even think of trying to get out of it! I want you to train Goten to the fullest! I want him to be able to impress his dad and everyone else too!"

"Do you think Goten can get that strong? Enough to impress _everyone_, Mom?"

"I'm not sure, but just try! Now finish eating and then go study."

"Yes, Mother." Gohan sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten clutched the towel tightly as he leaned against the wall and listened to every word Gohan and Chi-Chi said. Unfortunately, he had missed the part about the training and entering the tournament.

Why didn't Gohan think that he could get strong enough to impress everyone? Didn't Gohan believe him?

Goten walked out to the bath he had started.

__

'Maybe Gohan's right. Maybe I'll never be strong enough to impress everyone.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Death Phantom circled his hand around his crystal ball again and if he had lips, he would have smirked.

"This will be easier then I thought!" The Death Phantom laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So how was it? And I'm not sure if Death Phantom has lips or not. Could some on please tell me if he does or not? Please! I would thank you so much if you could! And I know that Goten and Gohan probably wouldn't really act like that, but oh well! And if you have any questions, write them in a review and I'll try my best to answer them! Anyway, continue reading, if you like it that is ^_^!

See ya! 

~Cherry B~


	4. Goten's nightmare!

A/N: I don't really have much to say about this chapter.....*thinks, then remembers something* Oh, yeah! I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter, so sorry! I won't forget to do that this time! (at least I hope I won't). Also, (I just remembered to tell you), I will always put something at the beginning of a chapter that says where the chapter takes place at the start of it and if any of you don't like that idea, I might not do it any more if you don't want me too! (Did that make sense?) Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed so far and I hope you continue!

This chapter takes place after Goten has taken a bath and Gohan is studying. There will also be no training in this chapter but there will be in the next.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon, however I do own some of the plot and future plot, I think.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten dried his hair with a towel as he walked into the room his brother and he shared. Gohan looked up from his studies as he heard Goten enter.

"Hey Goten. How was your bath?" Gohan asked.

"It was okay." Goten answered bluntly.

He walked over the his dresser and opened one of the doors. He pulled out some clean underwear and pajamas and put them on.

Gohan sighed. That wasn't much of an answer. He turned back to his studies.

"Did mom tell you that you're going to compete in the tournament?" Gohan asked, hoping he wouldn't just answer by shaking his head.

Goten looked at him. "Mom's going to let me compete in the tournament?" He asked, not quite sure if he was just kidding him or not.

Gohan nodded, not looking up.

"I'm going to train you. We're going to start our training early tomorrow morning, so you better get some rest." Gohan told him.

"What about you? If you're going to train me you're going to miss some school so why are you doing your homework?" Goten asked.

"I'm going to take this homework to school tomorrow after some training and tell them that I won't be at school for a while." Gohan answered.

"Oh." Goten said. He walked over to his bed and slipped under the covers. He thought about asking Gohan if he could teach him how to be as strong as everyone else, but decided against it. "Good night Gohan." Goten said before shutting his eyes.

"Good night Goten." Gohan answered.

Goten shut his eyes tighter as he dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Whenever someone is thinking something or having a dream, I will have it in italics. Just wanted you to know that!)

__

Goten looked around as he floated in the air. All he saw was green, purple, black, and red clouds. They seemed endless.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud. His voice echoed the same question back to him.

Suddenly, he heard laughing all around him.

"Who's there?" He asked, getting a little scared.

"Don't be afraid, young Saiyan! I'm a friend." The voice said, laughing.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Goten yelled, trying to sound brave.

A black cloak appeared in front of him. The only physical body part that Goten could see he had was hands and in between them he held a crystal ball. The cloak looked like it had a body inside, but Goten couldn't see a face.

"Wh-who are you?" Goten stuttered.

The only answer Goten got was more laughing.

"Wh-what's so funning?"

"So young and naive...."

One of the hands held up the crystal ball and in it Goten saw a girl about 14 or 15 years old being torn apart by an invisible force. She had on a fuku and had golden hair up in odangos.

Goten backed away from the figure and the ball as the young girl was killed.

"Who could do such an awful thing....?" Goten asked quietly.

The free hand of the figure pointed a finger at Goten.

"You are responsible for this young Saiyan. It's all be cause of you...." The figure laughed.

"No!" Goten screamed grabbing his head. "I would never!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten tossed and turned in his bed, mouthing the words 'no' before finally jumping to a sitting position. He was breathing heavy and his face was dripping with sweat.

He looked at his brother's bed as his breathing turned back to normal.

"Was that...just a dream?" Goten asked himself. He looked at his hands. "But....but it felt so real...like I was actually there." He shuddered. _'I wonder what it was all about. Who was that cloaked figure and girl?'_ He thought to himself.

Goten looked out a window as a rooster crowed and Gohan started to wake up.

__

'Guess I woke up at the right time.'

Gohan looked at Goten. "Get enough sleep, bro?"

"Yes, Gohan. Can we start?"

Gohan nodded as he stood up and went into the bathroom.

Goten quickly pulled on his training gi and was slipping his shoes on as Gohan started to change into his gi.

After he was done, he turned to Goten and asked, "Are you ready?"

Goten nodded.

"Yes Gohan." _'Ready as I'll ever be.'_ He added in his head.

"Good. Let's go then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Was that a good chapter? I hope so. Also, Goten will be having a lot of those dreams and if you have an idea for one, I would be glad to hear it and I might even use it in one of his dreams!

I hope that his dream wasn't too confusing. If you have any questions just ask them and I shall try and answer them! Anywho, keep reading (if you like it) and keep reviewing (if you want to). Let's see, anything else.....? Well, all I can think of is that I remembered the disclaimer this time! *Jumps up and down happily* That's all for this chapter!

Sayonara,

Cherry B


	5. Let's Start Our Spar!

A/N: Hi again! So....what to say? There's nothing really _to_ say. Um, thanks for the reviews again. That's all I really have to say so far. I haven't really gotten any questions so far, so there's nothing to answer.

Like I said in my last A/N, Goten's going to be having a lot of his dreams. He'll probably have one or two in each chapter or so. And if you have any ideas for one, just tell me in a review or send me an e-mail of your idea and if I like it, I'll use it in one of his dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon, however I do own some of the plot and future plot, I think.....

This chapter starts off with the training of Goten and Gohan (well some of it anyway).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Goten. This should be enough." Gohan told Goten as he finished dropping rocks on the pile.

"Enough for what?" Goten asked, also dropping his amount on the pile.

"For this exercise." Gohan said, drawing a line with a stick. "You stand behind this line while throwing rocks and I dodge them."

"Are you really that fast, Gohan?" Goten asked, picking up a rock.

"Let's hope so! Big Brother shouldn't have gotten that rusty!" Gohan said taking his place in front of the mountain.

Goten looked at Gohan then at the rock. He then smirked and looked back up at Gohan. "Okay! I'm gonna throw it as hard as I can!" He yelled to Gohan, taking a stance for throwing.

"I'm ready!"

"Here it comes!" Goten yelled as he threw the rock.

Gohan yelped as he barely dodged the rock. The rock went through the mountain and went just as fast as it entered out the other side.

Gohan blinked at the hole in the mountain. And then turned back toward Goten, shock all over his face.

"Wow! You are fast Gohan!" Goten said, picking up more rocks.

"Wait Goten! Hold on a second!" Gohan yelled, waving his arms up and down.

Goten looked at him confused.

"We're gonna move the line back just a little bit!" Gohan yelled as he ran past Goten.

Gohan drew a line about 35 ft. away from the other one.

__

'That's more then just a little bit. That's more like a **BIG** little bit.' Goten thought to himself.

"Let's try it from back here now! That's one heck of an arm you got there!" Gohan told him as Goten walked to the new line.

Gohan ran back to his spot and waited for Goten to start throwing again.

"You ready?" Goten asked again, while Gohan nodded.

Goten started throwing one rock after another as Gohan dodged each of them.

After a while, Goten stopped throwing. Gohan looked at him.

"Why'd you stop bro?"

Goten held a finger to his chin. "Since mom's not here, do you think I can be like you?"

"What do you mean like me?"

"Well, you know! A Super Saiyan!"

Gohan looked at him for a couple seconds before laughing.

"What are you talking about Goten? You have to train really hard and for many years to become a Super Saiyan!"

Goten narrowed his eyes at his brother and frowned, though Gohan didn't notice.

Goten bent his elbows and balled his fists as his hair started to stand up.

"You might need more time Goten!" Gohan continued. He stopped laughing and looked at Goten. When he did he almost screamed as Goten's hair turned golden and his eyes turned teal as he was surrounded by a golden aura.

"Goten! You're a Super Saiyan! This is unbelievable!"

Goten lowered his eyes and head as he looked at the ground.

"Goten! This means you're the youngest Super Saiyan in history!" Gohan exclaimed. "Don't you think that's cool?"

Goten nodded slightly, not as excited as Gohan thought he would be.

"What's wrong Goten? Aren't you glad you can become Super Saiyan at such a young age?"

"I guess." Goten looked up at Gohan again. "Can we spar, Gohan? I want to become stronger!"

Gohan blinked at him. "You know sparring form?"

Goten nodded. "Mom taught me that."

"Our mom trained you?"

Goten nodded again. "Every day, when you were studying or at school, mom taught me sparring form."

"Really?" Gohan whispered. "Goten? Does she know that you can become a Super Saiyan?"

Goten nodded. "Yup. She _sure_ does." Goten said, emphasizing 'sure'.

"Did she give you a hard time about it?"

"Yeah, she said never do it again. I guess it's bad because she called me a monster."

Gohan started laughing again. "Don't worry about it cause you're the best little monster I know!"

Goten raised one eyebrow at Gohan, who of course didn't notice. "Gee, thanks...." Goten muttered to himself.

"So? Let's start our spar!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well that's that for that chapter! Hey, I just said 'that' three times in one sentence! Anyway....Like I said in the last few A/N's, if you have any ideas for Goten's dreams, just tell me and I might use them! Also if you have any ?'s, just ask and I shall answer! Does that count as a cliffhanger? Just wondering! That's all for now!

Ja ne,

~Cherry B~


	6. Death Phantom Casts a Spell!

A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you guys (and girls!)! I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten! They're really nice and I really like reading them.

I've gotten two ideas so far for dreams and they're both excellent ideas. I will use both of them. One in this chapter and one in the next. The one in this chapter is from Crissy C.

Goten will have two dreams in this chapter. One is a really short one while the other isn't.

This chapter starts out with Goten and Gohan training when Videl comes.

I agree with you Aoi no Tenshi, but I had to answer!

That's all for now! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan blocked another one of Goten's kicks and threw one of his own. Goten scowled but continued on chasing Gohan and trying to hit him.

Gohan started to fly to get away, but Goten stopped and frowned at him.

"That's no fair Gohan! You have to stay on the ground because I can't fly!" Goten yelled at him.

"What?! Are you kidding?! You're more like a Super Pedestrian then a Super Saiyan!" Gohan laughed.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Super _what_?!"

"Nothing! It's just funny that's all!"

"Funny?! Well, you better teach me how to fly because I don't like being laughed at you hear me?!"

"Calm down tiger! I'll teach you okay?"

Goten smiled. "You will?"

"Yes."

Goten started running in circles and doing flips and cartwheels. "I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fly!"

Gohan laughed at his little brother. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a yellow jet copper flying toward his home.

"Is that.....Videl?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Death Phantom glared at the happy Super Saiyan in his ball.

"Ugh! Happiness! It's sickening! The dream doesn't seem to be bothering him much. Maybe he needs a few more!"

The Death Phantom laughed.

"Wereti Freoil Geadu req Zereuf otjin." He chanted.

Inside the ball, green swirls entered the image of Goten.

He started laughing again. "That should do it." He told himself, more laughing followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Okay, now you're probably confused about what he just did so I'll tell you. He put a spell on Goten to make him have short little dreams and flashes during the day when he's not sleeping and also, to make him fall asleep at times unexpectedly, even if he's not tired. He'll just fall asleep, like, when someone's talking to him, or he's in the middle of training, he'll suddenly fall asleep. Just like that *snaps fingers* Still confused? If you are, just ask your question in a review!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, it was Videl and she was here for Gohan to teach her how to fly. After, a catfight between Videl and Chi-Chi, Gohan was trying his best to figure out what to say.

"Okay, to fly, you basically just take your ki and put it underneath you and your ki holds you up! It's simple really! Even a toddler could do it!" Gohan laughed until Videl gave him a death glare. "I mean a very talented toddler who's put years of hard work into it of course."

"This ki stuff, what are you talking about?" Videl asked.

"Guess they call it something different where you're from. It's like a power you can feel in your body."

"Who are you to be talking about my body?"

"This is going to be harder then I thought...."

"It's like this." Goten told her holding up a hand. He created a ki blast a shot it. It blew up a small mountain.

"Yeah it's like that."

Videl blinked. "Yes, I see."

"So what do you call that?" Gohan asked.

Videl thought a minute before saying, "Well it's a trick."

"No that can't be right. It's all real! We're not trying to trick anyone, Videl!"

"Well if it's not a trick, then I've never seen it in my whole life okay!" Videl screamed at him.

"Okay, I hear you." Gohan told her. He turned to Goten. "Goten? Can you hang tight for a while? Before we go any further, I want to teach Videl how to use her energy."

"Okay, but if you ask me you're wasting your time!" Goten told him slyly.

"Hey, I'll learn it!" Videl told him.

"Goten, go play now!" Gohan laughed nervously.

"Okay, okay! I'll go play, but when I come back, you better be ready!" Goten called as he ran off.

(A/N: I'm going to write what Goten's doing while Gohan is teaching Videl because, well, Goten's the main character and what the others are doing doesn't have much importance to the story.)

After he was pretty far away, Goten slowed down. He walked as he watched butterflies fly and land on flowers.

Suddenly, his stomach growled.

"Man! I'm hungry! Maybe I can find some food to tie me over 'til lunch." Goten considered, taking a few more steps.

Suddenly, when he put one of his feet down, he saw a quick image of the blond haired girl screaming as she was being strangled to death.

Goten stopped dead in his tracks.

As quickly and unexpectedly as it had come, the image was gone.

Goten blinked a couple times before shaking his head.

"That girl again. Why do I keep seeing her...and who is she?" Goten asked himself, looking at the sky.

He shook his head again.

"It's probably nothing." Goten told himself, spying an apple tree.

He ran to it and climbed to the top where the apples were the juiciest and the richest. He ate a few before climbing down. He sat in the soft grass and leaned against the tree's trunk as the warm sun bathed down on him.

Soon, he found himself grow sleepy.

"This is nice..." He whispered before closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten found himself floating in the same pair of clouds as he looked around again.

"Not this freaky place again!" Goten screamed.

Behind him, he heard a scared yelp.

He quickly spun around and saw the same girl floating there. She looked just as scared as he felt.

"You...." Goten started.

"Help me please! He's trying to kill me!" She told him as she started to fade away.

"Wait! Who-" He asked as he reached for her. But he was too late and his hand went through the after image she had left.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure appeared in her place.

Goten pulled his hand back to him as he started to back away from him or her or it, whatever it was.

He started laughing the same laugh again as he pointed one of his scary fingers and Goten.

"You, young Saiyan. You are the one she speaks of."

"No....NO!!" Goten screamed as he grabbed his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO!!" Goten screamed, tossing and throwing himself so hard he threw himself from against the tree trunk to the ground.

Goten opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before pushing himself up with his hands.

He looked around for minute before looking at his hands. Making sure they couldn't go through anything or anyone, he smacked the middle of his forehead, making him fall backwards.

"Yup. This is real." He grunted, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, Goten!"

Goten looked up as he saw Gohan and a not-so-happy Videl coming toward him.

"What is it Gohan? Are we going to start?"

"Not yet. We just came to tell you that it's time for lunch." Gohan told him.

Goten nodded and stood up. He walked behind Gohan and Videl as they talked and thought about the girl.

__

'Who is she?' He thought. Then he remembered her hair. _'Her hair kind of looks like rabbit ears. I think I'll nickname her Bunny until I find out her real name, if she has one.'_ Goten thought to himself, smiling at the nickname.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: 5 pages! That's the longest chapter yet I think! The second dream is based on an idea that Crissy C. gave to me in a review. I hope you like how I did it Crissy C.! And if anyone else has another idea for a dream, e-mail me or write it in a review. You never know, I might use it!

Anyway, I hope that the part with Death Phantom wasn't too, confusing....but if it was, like I said above in the A/N, any questions just ask!

Well, that does it for this chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed so far again and I hope you like this chapter!

Love,

~Cherry B ^_^


	7. Only a Dream, More Like a Nightmare!

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! I hope you like this one too!

One of the dreams in this chapter is from RB-chan. It's actually pretty good one, I do say so myself!

Again thanks to all who have reviewed! They're all really nice.

Also, if anyone has ideas for dreams, I'm gonna need em!

What else?......I don't think there's anything, except that I forgot to put another disclaimer on my last chapter! @_@! They're too hard to remember to put on here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ! And just because I forgot a disclaimer note for the last chapter, doesn't mean I do! There! Got it done!

This chapter starts out with them eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yummy!" Goten yelled, before taking a seat and started to chow down the food.

Gohan and Videl took their seats and started to eat, but luckily, Gohan wasn't eating like Goten.

"Thank you very much for lunch Chi-Chi." Videl smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad Gohan's making some nice lady friends. You know it's never too soon to settle down...."

"Mom!" Gohan interrupted her.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Videl commented. "I should give this recipe to the cook at our house!"

That caught Chi-Chi's attention. "You have your own cook? A 'bout how many rooms are in her house?"

"About 50 I guess..."

"50!!!" Chi-Chi screamed. As she continued gawking over the answer, Goten started to space out again.

This time he saw Bunny, as he had nicknamed her, being drowned in a big tank of water.

He was brought out of his _day_mare when his brother spit food all over him.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mom!" Gohan screamed at his mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten fell flat on his face as he tried to catch the frog. The frog jumped off his head and started to run off.

"Hey! Come back here you villain!" He yelled chasing after it.

He had to do something while Gohan taught Videl how to use her ki.

Goten slowed to a walk as he realized that the frog had gotten away.

"Oh!!!" Goten whined. "And I was so close too!"

Goten laid down in the grass and watched the clouds go by. He tried to think of something that each cloud looked like.

"Let's see....That one looks like a lizard, and that one a castle, and that one looks like a bunny!" Goten laughed to himself before he started to close his eyes.

"Why am I so tired at times and then a few minutes later, not? It's just so strong, I can't fight it..." He whispered before closing his eyes.

And again, he drifted off into sleep....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Goten again looked around.

"This same place. Why is it always in my dreams?" Goten asked himself.

Instead of the answer, Bunny appeared.

"You again? Are you real?" Goten asked, but when he saw the look of anger she had on her face, he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

Goten started to back up as she drew her arm back and started to throw punches and kicks at her.

Goten was so surprised, he barely had time to block and dodge them.

When she started to back up, he threw his own punch at her and punched her in the stomach, though he didn't want to.

When Goten backed up to see if he had caused any damage, his mouth dropped.

He had punched a hole right through her! Sure, he had punched her, but he hadn't done it hard enough to cause that much damage...

She held her stomach as she started to fall. She hit the ground with a thump and her blood dripped out from underneath her.

And again, he appeared. Out of no where, just appeared. The cloaked figure with his ball appeared above Bunny's body.

He of course laughed. "Fate young Saiyan, that is your fate!"

"No!! It can't be!" Goten screamed grabbing his head. "That's not true!"

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled toward something, by something.

He released his head and saw, that Bunny's blood was pulling him toward her and her puddle of blood.

He struggled to get free, but he couldn't. His feet were almost to the blood when everything went blank.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten woke up. Not with a scream or being thrown, he just woke up.

He looked around to make sure that he was really back and found that everything was okay.

"Phew.....Only a dream. Actually more like a nightmare...." Goten reassured himself.

He stood and began walking back to Gohan and Videl.

__

'Should I tell Gohan about my dreams?' Goten asked himself, _'Nah. He'd probably just laugh and say that I've been watching to many movies.... Anyway, I don't wanna worry him. Besides, it's time for take off!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So.....Good? Or.....Bad? Review and tell me!

Thanks go to RB-chan for the cool idea for a dream! I liked writing that one! Thanks RB-chan!

Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll tell the whole flying thing, but I might. I'm still debating whether or not I should.

Any ?'s, like I've said before, just asked and I will answer them for you.

Have an idea for a dream, just tell and I shall write!

Well, I believe that's all I really have to say right now!

As ever, {----- Got the idea from the book, As Ever, Gordy!

Cherry B~


	8. Bunny Jr?

A/N: Hello again! Of course, I'm thankful for the reviews and hope they keep coming!

I need to ask, Flirtatious Flamingo, do you want me to use your idea for a dream or not? I like it, but I won't use it unless you want me too. (Also, I hope you're writer's block goes away soon!)

Someone named moon asked me if Serena (Usagi) will come help Goku and Goten fight against Death Phantom and I'm still debating that. It's a possibility but it's not for sure yet. If you guys think it would make the story better, then tell me!

I'll try to make this a long chapter, but I'm not making any promises...

Well, that's about all I have to say for now! Thanks again for the reviews and such!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. They belong to two great people whose names I can't spell. (Sorry!)

This chapter starts out with Goten and Videl learning to fly (About time! ^_^).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay! Now that Videl's learned how to use her ki, let's see what you can do!" Gohan told Goten and Videl.

Goten started hopping up and down while Videl started to tense as she tried her hardest to bring out her ki.

Gohan sighed. "No, no Goten! Hopping and flying are two different things!"

Goten stopped and looked at him.

"Use your ki." Gohan told him.

"Oh....." Goten said as he looked down and started to concentrate.

Videl looked at him as his feet started to rise off the ground.

"Oh wow! All right!" Goten laughed as he started flying past Gohan.

"Not to high! You'll hurt yourself!" Gohan warned.

"Don't worry about me Gohan..." Goten told him smiling.

Before he could say another word, he saw Bunny again. This time, it was an arrow that killed her. A sharp, sharp arrow. Right through her heart.

Goten, loosing all concentration, fell on his head.

Gohan ran over to him.

"Are you okay Goten?" He asked as he bent down next to him.

Goten nodded as he held his head.

"Yeah.... When can we start our _real_ training, Gohan?" Goten asked.

Gohan put a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound.

"As soon as Videl leaves! I promise we'll train extra hard after that!" Gohan told him, looking in Videl's direction to make sure she couldn't hear.

"Okay!" Goten told him.

They were interrupted when Videl yelled at Gohan.

"Gohan! Have you forgotten about me?!"

"No! Of course not!" Gohan yelled as he ran back to Videl. "It's getting late. Do you think you should call your dad?"

"I'm not moving an inch unless it's through the air!" Videl told him.

"Okay, fair enough!" Gohan said, scratching the back of his head. "Just feel the ki and pull it out!" Gohan told her.

Videl concentrated hard before her feet finally left the ground.

"Yeah! Ah right! You're doing it Videl!" Gohan cheered.

"Gohan! I'm trying to concentrate!" Videl scolded him.

Gohan covered his mouth as Videl lowered to the ground.

"That's amazing, Videl! No one learns to fly on their first day!" Gohan laughed.

Videl looked at him.

"Is that a fact?" She asked before looking over at Goten.

"Goten is a birdie! Goten is a birdie!" Goten laughed as Gohan sweat dropped.

"Well Goten's been working on controlling his ki a long time you know! And what can I say? Kids learn so fast!"

Videl glared at him. Gohan started to back off a little.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"What? But I already taught you how to fly! All you need is some practice!" Gohan laughed nervously.

"I wanna learn more about this stuff." She told him, pulling out her capsule and opening it. "Or is my presence a burden on you?"

Gohan laughed nervously again. "No, not at all!"

"Good! See you tomorrow!"

"What Videl!" Gohan yelled at her before she got into her jet copter.

Goten stopped in the air as he heard Gohan tell Videl she should cut her hair because it would make it easier to fly.

__

'He's in for it.....' Goten thought as he saw Videl's face start to turn red.

"Why don't you just stay out of my hair you big jerk!" Videl yelled before getting in her jet copter and taking off.

Goten hovered down next to Gohan.

"What did you say wrong?" Goten asked.

"I...don't....KNOW!" Gohan cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten shut his light off and crawled into bed.

Gohan wouldn't be coming to bed for a while because he had to talk with their mother about something they didn't want him to know about.

Goten was exhausted. After Videl left, Gohan and him had trained nonstop except until supper as Super Saiyans and Goten felt like he didn't even have enough ki to walk.

__

'But I've gotta impress everyone and Papa! I've gotta keep at it!' Goten told himself.

He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. It was time for another nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Goten opened his eyes and looked around.

"Here we go again...." Goten told himself.

Goten floated a few steps before he saw a small form in the clouds ahead.

Hoping it wasn't the cloaked figure or a mad Bunny again, he started to float toward it.

When he reached it, he saw a small girl about his age. She had pink hair put in the same style as Bunny, except hers were in cones. In her arms she held a toy that looked like the head of a cat with a crescent moon in the middle of it's forehead.

"Who....are...you?" He asked, startling her.

She quickly turned around and looked at him with scared, blood red eyes.

"Please...Help us...." She pleaded.

"Us...?" He asked.

Bunny appeared behind the little girl, her crystal blue eyes held the same scared look.

"Please....Help us...." They pleaded in unison.

"Help you do....what?" Goten asked, getting a little confused.

"He's trying to kill us...." They said, again in unison.

Before he could find out who they were talking about, they seemed to turn to dust and their bodies were blown away by a strong wind that came from nowhere.

Goten covered his face as the wind blew.

When it stopped and he uncovered his face, there he was. Like before, out of nowhere, he appeared there. In the place where they once stood.

"Not you....." Goten whispered, starting to back away.

"Yes me! Who did you expect, murderer?" He asked him dryly, emphasizing the last word.

Goten's eyes widened.

"Murderer....?" Goten asked. "I'm not a murderer!" Goten yelled at him. "You're trying to trick me!"

"Oh, but I speak the truth young Saiyan! You are the one who will be responsible for their deaths! You will be the one the are scared of!" He laughed. His cold, heartless, pure evil laugh.

Goten started to back away again, covering his ears.

"You're lying! I wouldn't do that!" Goten cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're lying! You're lying!" Goten cried as Gohan shook him.

"Goten! Wake up!" Gohan yelled at him.

Goten stopped tossing and opened his eyes.

"Gohan....?"

"Are you okay, bro? You were having a nightmare!"

__

'You have no idea....' Goten thought.

"Well it's time to get up anyway. Mom's making breakfast and once we're done eating, we're going to start our training. So hurry up and get dressed into your gi and come eat!"

"But Gohan! That nightmare! It-" Goten started before interrupting him.

"Don't worry about it! It was only a dream!" Gohan told him, walking out of the room.

Goten looked out the window.

"No way. That was more then just a stupid old dream, like Gohan says. I wish he would take things more seriously!" Goten muttered angrily to himself before throwing is covers off and changing into his gi.

"That other girl in my dream looked a lot like Bunny. Maybe I should nickname her Bunny Jr.!" Goten laughed to himself. " And if I have a lot of flashes and stuff like yesterday, then..." He whispered to himself before sighing. "Today is going to be a long day!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well that does it for this chapter! I got it finished! I hope you like it!

I hope this dream wasn't too confusing. You see, if Usagi disappears then so will Chibi-Usa, so that why she was in that dream. She'll be in future ones too.

Um....any ?'s just ask away! I'll answer if I can come up with an answer!

You have any dream ideas, please tell them to me! I'm gonna really need it!

Thanks again for the reviews! They're all really nice!

Well, that's about all!

Later alligator!,

*Cherry B*


	9. A few notes and votes!

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get on for awhile and update 'Daddy's Little Boy', but we only have one phone line at my house and my mom needed the phone line open all week! So I couldn't get on to update the story.

Then of course, I lost all my ideas because I had a lot of homework, studying, and sports to do and I couldn't get my chapters typed or written on paper. Now I have writer's block for this story and I can't think of anything to write! It sucks!

I'll try and update my story as soon as I get over my writer's block but I don't know when it will stop.

I could still use some ideas for future chapters and dreams. Again, I'm thankful for the reviews that I've gotten.

I'm thinking of starting another story until I get over writers block of 'Daddy's Little Boy'. If you could, please vote for which one you would like me to write. Here are the choices:

A Dragon Ball Z/Tenchi Muyo crossover with a Goten/Sasami romance. In it Sasami would get sent to earth for a reason not yet known. They would both be 7 in it.

Or:

A Dragon Ball Z/Tenchi Muyo/Zelda: Majora's Mask crossover where Goten and Sasami get sent on a quest with Link to defeat Majora's Mask. That one would also probably be a Goten/Sasami paring. They would all be 7 or 8 in it.

Or:

A Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon crossover with a Goten and a character I made up, who will be Chibi-Usa and Helios's daughter who will either be named Kioko (which means 'happy child; meets the world with happiness') or Maemi (which means 'smile of truth'), pairing. They would both be 8 or 9.

Well those are the choices. Please vote for which you want!

In a while Crocodile! (Hopefully!),

^Cherry B^


	10. No more votes, but a few more notes! Sor...

A/N: Hi everyone! I am still having writer's block for '**Daddy's Little Boy**' but will probably get a new chapter out soon.

Anyway, I've started working a new story called '**The Soul of the Crystal**'. It wasn't one of the three choices to vote on, but I really wanted to do a story like '**The Soul of the Crystal**' and I forgot to put it up as one of the 3 vote choices! So don't vote on that poll anymore!

Also, sorry to all who really like this story for not getting over my writer's block. I'll try and get over it soon, I promise!

Well, that's about all I had to say! If you have any ideas for '**Daddy's Little Boy**', I really need them and would probably use them in the next chapter I put out for the story.

Well gotta go!

Bye and sorry again!,

~Cherry B~


	11. A Dream Becomes Reality!

A/N: Look, look, LOOK!!!! I'm back! With a new chapter! *jumps up and down happily* Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! *Is too happy to say anything else so Goten speaks for her*

Goten: What Angel Abi _was_ going to say is that she's _extremely_ happy for all the reviews she's been getting. She's gonna use some dream ideas she's gotten from reviewers in this chapter too. And she hopes you enjoy them!

Also, she doesn't own Dragonball Z or its characters. They belong to their creator and she only owns a couple stuffed animals. However, she does own the idea for this story.

*Finally stops*

Thank you Goten! Now, this chapter takes place while the two Son boys are going to go train and is before Videl appears! And something happens that didn't in the show! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Goten, is this what you meant by our real training?" Gohan asked his little brother as they ran along the path.

Goten nodded, not looking up.

"Hey? You okay, bro?" Gohan asked.

Goten nodded again and looked up and his big brother. "I'm fine Gohan. Jus' thinking 'bout that dream I had."

"Don't worry about it Goten! It was just a dream! Let's focus on training now!" Gohan told him.

"Fine Big Brother." Goten said, trying to control his anger. Why wouldn't his brother understand that those stupid dreams, were more then just stupid dreams? But it wasn't like him to blow up at his brother.

"Gohan? Isn't Videl com-" Goten began before his eyes somehow closed on him and he fell into a deep sleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten looked around.

"Another one? But, it wasn't even nighttime! How can I be having a dream?" Goten asked himself.

Then something happened that he didn't remember happening. The settings around him changed. They changed from the clouding red area or whatever, to an open field with lots of trees.

He seemed to be drawn to one certain tree. He started to walk over to it slowly. As he got closer, he could see the form of a girl in it. Actually, she wasn't technically in_ it. She was _hanging_ from it. And she looked dead._

Goten realized it was Bunny and gasped. He ran over to her. He saw her own hair had choked her.

He gulped before touching her leg gently. Then something strange happened. Her eyes opened.

Goten started to stammer back a little before she grabbed him around the neck. She squeezed hard.

Goten closed his eyes and tried to shake free. She pulled him closer to her face.

"You did this! It's all your fault!" She screamed to him as blood started to come from Goten's neck and flowing down her hand.

Goten squinted his eyes open and he say Bunny's face change to...to his.

He laughed before throwing Goten about 5 feet away from him.

Goten pushed himself up and grabbed his throat with his hand, the blood seeping out through the creases in his fingertips.

"Who...who are you and what....do you want?" Goten stammered out, blood coming out from his mouth.

He laughed. His stupid, scary, evil laugh.

"In time child! You'll know in time!" His voice echoed before he disappeared.

"Where'd he go? Shouldn't my dream end now?" Goten whispered to himself.

He started to get up, but felt himself being slammed down to the ground.

He moaned. He lifted himself up again and looked up. He saw Bunny, her eyes cold and emotionless. In her hands, she held a rope.

Goten's eyes followed to where the rope led to and found that it ended tied around his throat.

'Not good...'

Bunny yanked on the end of the rope again and Goten flew a few feet again, the rope getting tighter around his neck and forcing deep cuts to form, making more blood come from his neck.

"Why...are you doing this?" Goten muffled into the ground.

"For payback." She answered him as she started to drag him toward her, his blood leaving a trail.

She picked him up by the collar of his gi. "Payback for what you've done." She whispered before she threw him again and yanked the rope again. It dug deeper into his neck, making more blood come.

Why wouldn't this nightmare end? It hurt too much. It felt too real for a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom? Is he going to be all right?" Gohan asked as Chi-Chi put a wet washcloth on Goten's neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"He should be. But how did his neck start bleeding?"

"I don't know. He just fell asleep while we were running and then his neck started bleeding." Gohan answered.

"Maybe we should call Bulma about it. I don't think it's normal for this to be happening." Chi-Chi told him. Gohan nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So? How was it? I hope it was good!

Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and I can't remember who gave me the dream idea but it was a good one and I like how it turned out!

Any questions ask and I'll try to answer!

That's all I can think that needs to be said!

Angel Abi


	12. LEAVE HIM ALONE! 'Usagi Saves Goten'

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! This one is probably the longest chapter and has some blood parts.

Usagi and the senshi are in this chapter for the first time. They will also be in future chapters too.

Trunks and Bulma also make their first appearances

Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon. They belong to their rightful owner. I do, however, own the idea for this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma felt Goten's head for a fever.

"There's no fever. He must no be sick." Bulma told them. She and Chi-Chi sat on one side of Goten's bed while Trunks sat on the other.

"Is...Is he going to be all right?" Trunks asked his mother again.

"I don't know Trunks. I've told you already." Bulma told him.

Trunks turned his concerned eyes back to his best friend.

__

'You better not die. You're way too strong for that Goten.... I don't want to get another best friend. No one would be better than you.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi gasped as she looked at her hand. It was see through!

"What is it Usagi?" Minako asked in worry.

"M-my hand! Its see through!" Usagi told them.

"Nani?!" The senshi all screamed in unison before they all heard Chibi-Usa scream.

"Chibi-Usa?! What is it?!" Makoto asked urgently.

"M-Mine too! My hands are see through too!" Chibi-Usa screamed, holding up her hands.

"What's happening?!" Chibi-Usa and Usagi screamed in unison as their legs started to become see through too.

Suddenly, out of no where, a shield appeared around them all and Usagi and Chibi-Usa returned to normal.

"What's going on around here?!" Minako asked aloud.

"A disturbance in the past." A harsh voice said from no where.

"N-nani?" The senshi asked together.

"W-who..."

"Sailor Moon...." The voice whispered as an image of the person appeared in front of them.

"P-Pluto!" Chibi-Usa whispered.

"A disturbance-" Ami started.

"In the past?" Rei finished.

"That is right. Sailor Moon, please listen to me! Death Phantom has gone to the past and is trying to kill your past ancestor. I fear that he might succeed!"

"Death Phantom?! But we killed him!" Usagi screamed at Pluto.

"He has escaped! And if he does succeed in killing your ancestor, Princess, you and Small Lady will cease to exist!"

"But, if Usagi and Chibi-Usa don't exist, then neither will we or Crystal Tokyo!" Rei told her.

"That is why we must save him!" Pluto told them

"Well?! What are you waiting for Pluto?! Send us to the past!" Makoto told her.

"That's the problem. Death Phantom is much stronger then before and it will take you all to beat him. However..."

"However? However what Pluto?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"However, since it is so far in the past, I fear I only have enough power to take one of you back."

"Only...." Chibi-Usa whispered.

"One?" Usagi finished.

"And I believe that Princess should be the one to go back."

"The Princess?! But Pluto-" Ami started.

"I will go." Usagi's voice cut in.

"Demo Usagi! It's too dangerous!" Minako said to her.

"I don't care. I have to learn to take care of myself. And he _is_ my ancestor after all. I should be the one to take care of him and save him."

"Demo-" Makato said, trying to change her mind.

"No my mind is made up. I'm going."

"You are very brave Princess. I can not transport you there yet, though. I will not be able to for a month. The shield will hold up until then"

"A month? But, Pluto! Death Phantom may kill him before that!" Usagi yelled at her.

"Iie. He will not kill him until the day of the 'Strongest Under the Heavens' tournament."

"Why then?" Minako asked.

"Because that is when he will be the most vulnerable and his power level will be at the highest. I suggest you train until then." Pluto said, her image starting to fade away. "I'll be back in a month. Also, Princess, you can communicate with him when his is sleeping. If you close your eyes and concentrate with your voice, you will be able to talk to him telepathically."

"H-how is that possible?" Usagi asked.

"Because of your genetic bond. Just trust me." Pluto said before she faded away completely.

"Wait Pluto!" Usagi called after her. "I didn't even get to ask his name." She whispered looking down.

'Only a month. I'm going to have to defeat Death Phantom on my own this time.' Usagi thought as she clenched her fists.

Makato placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Usagi. Just relax."

"Arigatou." Usagi whispered before she let out a scream of pain.

"What is it Usagi?!" Rei asked in concern.

"My heart.... It feels like.... Like it's being torn in two..."

"Torn in...two?!" Ami asked.

"It must be from her ancestor! Death Phantom must be attacking him!" Minako told them.

Usagi closed her eyes and saw her beating up and killing a little boy.

__

'Iie! I don't want to do that! Why am I?! Is this why my heart hurts? Is it because I don't want to hurt that little boy and want to stop but have no control over it?!'

"Yamete! Stop hurting him!" Usagi screamed.

"Usagi...?" Chibi-Usa asked quietly.

Usagi didn't answer.

__

'It must be him! My ancestor! Am I the one that is going to cause him to die?!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Goten screamed as his back was thrown into a tree. He slid down the trunk to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the tree trunk from the cut on his back.

He pushed himself up again. Blood and sweat mixed as they fell to the ground.

He heard footsteps and looked up to meet the ice-cold eyes of Bunny.

"I...I won't.... I won't give up..." He whispered, getting up onto his feet. His knees almost gave out but he stayed up.

Bunny didn't say anything as she held her palm right in front of Goten's face and started to charge up a ki blast.

"Iie, d-don't!" He yelled at her before she shot it.

He quickly covered his face with his hands and arms, but was still thrown back and hurt severely.

Goten gasped for air as he, again, tried to get up. He winced at the newly made cut in his side. He already had a few, but this one was deeper.

'I don't think...I can get back up...It hurts too much...' Goten thought as Bunny started to walk toward him.

Goten opened his eyes halfway, looking at Bunny.

"You're not Bunny." He spat out.

She didn't reply. Instead, she stepped onto his wounded side and kneeled down, pressing harder. She reached down and grabbed his neck. She squeezed it hard, making even more blood come out of it then before. He screamed in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goten?! What's happening to him?!" Trunks asked urgently as he heard him scream in pain and more blood and cuts appeared on him.

"I don't know what's happening! He's not sick! This should keep happening!" Bulma told everyone.

"Bulma? If Goten keeps losing more blood then, is he going to..." Gohan started.

"IIE!" Trunks screamed at him. "He won't! Goten won't die, I just know it!"  
  
"Trunks..." Bulma started.

"Something bad must be happening in his dream or something! He'll wake up and get better! I know he will!"

'_His...dream...? Iie...that can't be....'_ Gohan thought.

"I'm sure he'll be fine if we just believe in him Trunks." Chi-Chi told him. Trunks nodded.

"I know he will." Trunks whispered.

Goten screamed again as his eyes filled with tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten continued to scream in pain.

'Iie...stop! Onegai! Someone! Yamete! It hurts!' Goten cried as tears formed in his eyes and fell down his cheeks, mixing with more blood.

"YAMETE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" A harsh voice screamed out load from no where.

~*~

"YAMETE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Usagi! What's wrong?!"

"He's dying! And I'm the one killing him!" Usagi screamed.

~*~

__

Bunny let go of Goten and stood back up.

Goten gasped for air before pushing himself up and opening his eyes, looking at Bunny.

Her eyes seemed to be staring of in to space as she looked at him.

"Bunny...?" Goten asked her quietly.

"Onegai! Wake up! You have too!" She yelled at him. Another image appeared of her, only she was wearing a school outfit and her eyes held concern. "You must! You can't die here! Don't let Death Phantom hurt you! Wake up!" The image screamed at him.

Then, Death Phantom appeared.

The image Bunny and Goten both looked at him.

"No one interferes with my plans!" Death Phantom yelled, shooting a blast at the image. She screamed before her image and the dream Bunny disappeared.

Goten stared at Death Phantom.

"Why did you hurt her?!" Goten screamed at him.

"Don't worry! You young Saiya-jin will do much worse!" Death Phantom yelled before he laughed and disappeared.

Goten's eyes closed and he fell down.

~*~

Usagi screamed as she fell down to the ground.

"Usagi?!" The girls yelled before they ran to her.

"Are you all right?" Chibi-Usa asked her as Makato held her up.

"I think I saved him. For now.." She muttered, opening her eyes halfway.

~*~

Goten's eyes fluttered open finally.

"I'm awake..." Goten muttered.

"Goten! You're awake!" Trunks yelled out, before hugging him.

Goten cringed from his acing body.

"Trunks! You're hurting him!" Bulma scolded.

Trunks let go and got back down by the side of the bed. He looked at his shirt. Goten's blood had gotten on it. "Gomen Goten. Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." Goten told him, trying to sit up but fell back on the bed from the pain.

"You should stay in bed, Goten. You've lost a lot of blood."

"You mean, my body's been injured here too?" He asked her.

Bulma nodded. "Luckily, it stopped bleeding. Weird thing is, it happened just before you woke up. Anyway, you're probably going to have quiet a few scars though, especially that one on your neck."

"Where are Brother and Mom?" Goten asked.

"Your mother is making some food for you. She was trying to take her mind of you. And your brother is in the living room with Videl."

"I'll go get them." Trunks said.

"Iie. I'll go get them Trunks. You stay here with Goten." Bulma said before leaving the room.

"What happened, Goten? Why did you get all of these cuts and bruises?"

"I don't know why Trunks-kun. I suppose it's because of that dumb Death Phantom."

"Death Phantom..? Who is he?" Trunks asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Trunks-kun."

"Try me. I won't laugh, I promise." Trunks told him.

Goten looked at him and smiled. He could always count on his best friend.

"For the last few days, I've been having weird dreams. Every single one had this cloaked figure in it along with a girl with blond odangos. And every single time, she died some how and Death Phantom always said I was the one to kill her. Sometimes, there would even be another girl who looked the other one, except she had pink odango cones. I nicknamed them Bunny and Bunny Jr. I've been falling asleep at weird times, like during training, and having a dream or just getting flashes of her being killed in some awful way. And even though I can't see him, I know Death Phantom is watching."

"H-how?" Trunks asked.

"His laugh. His laugh is one of pure evil and hate. It's the most awful thing I've ever heard. I guess I sound pretty loony, huh Trunk-kun?

"Not at all! I believe you Goten!"

"Arigatou Trunks-kun." Goten whispered to him, smiling. "Hey, don't tell anybody, okay?"

"I won't." Trunks told him.

Just then, Chi-Chi ran in crying and hugged Goten. Again he winced.

"Goten-chan!! O genki desu ka?" Chi-Chi asked him urgently.

"I'm fine Mom." Goten got out, still wincing from the pain.

"Um Chi-Chi? I think you're hurting him." Trunks told her.

"Oh Goten! Gomen! I forgot all about your injuries!" She said, letting him go and laying him back down on the bed. Her shirt, too, had blood on it.

"Are you okay Goten?" Gohan asked walking into the room, followed by Videl.

"I'm fine, Brother. Gomen for ruining our training for the day."

"It's okay, Goten. You just relax."

"I'll go get your food Goten." Chi-Chi told him. She turned to everyone else. "Goten-chan needs his rest, so everybody out!"

"Demo, I want to stay with Goten." Trunks whispered.

Chi-Chi turned to him.

"Don't worry Trunks. You can come visit Goten-chan tomorrow. I'm sure he will be feeling much better then."

Trunks looked down and nodded.

"Okay." He whispered, before standing up and walking toward the door.

"Ja ne Goten." Bulma said as she left the room, followed by Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi.

Trunks ran to Goten before leaving.

"I'll bring you a present tomorrow." He told him with a wink. "Don't let Death Phantom hurt you any more, 'k Goten? And don't forget. You've got me to help you out if you need it." He said before running out.

"Ja ne, Trunks-kun." Goten whispered.

"Ja ne Goten!" He called out behind him.

Goten looked back at the ceiling.

__

(And don't forget. You've got me to help you out if you need it.)

Goten smiled.

__

'Trunks-kun. You're such a good friend. Don't worry, I won't forget it.' He thought before looking outside.

__

'Already dusk. That dream lasted longer then the rest of them. And, Bunny was there to help me. She saved me. I guess that I'm going to have to make sure that I save her, too.'

His eyes started to close.

'Tired again. Maybe, it'll be a good dream with Bunny and Bunny Jr. and all my friends. And maybe, even Papa...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Was that good? Too long? Tell me what you all think about it!

Please review! Tell me what I did wrong, or should do in the future, because that will make me better! And I love getting reviews!

Any questions, just e-mail them to me, or ask them in a review and I'll answer the best I can!

That is all for now!

Ja ne,

Angel Abi ^_^


	13. A Dream Catcher? 'Trunks' Gift'

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

This chapter may seem a bit weird but I hope it isn't confusing!

I won't be needing a lot more dream ideas, but I will need a few, so if you know any, could you give me some?

That's about it for now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM. I do own the idea for this story though.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone laughed. They were all happy.

'Everyone's...here...' Goten thought as his eyes widened. 'Everyone...Papa, Trunks, Big Brother, Mom, even Bunny and Bunny Jr.'

They noticed Goten and Trunks raised his hand and waved him over.

"C'mon Goten!" He called to him.

Goten nodded and ran over to them.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.

'This...This is too good to be true...' Goten thought before continuing to talk with everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten took in a deep breath of fresh air as he closed his eyes and fell onto his back in the soft grass. Everyone else was still back at his house, but he and Trunks had decided to play a little game of tag. He had found a nice meadow and, just wanted to enjoy himself.

"This.... This is nice...." He whispered to himself. "It almost feels like a dream..."

His eyes opened. 'A...dream...?'

He held up his arm. All of his cuts and bruises were...gone.

His eyes widened slightly and began to shake.

"No cuts or bruises." He muttered as he dropped his hand and closed his eyes again. "This isn't real...It's only a dream...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten's eyes fluttered open.

"A nice dream...." He thought as he looked up at the ceiling. He smiled. "I finally had a nice one... I can't wait to tell Trunks."

He turned his head to look out the window. Though it hurt, he still looked. It was still dark out.

He looked back up at the ceiling.

"I guess...I should go back to sleep..." Goten whispered to himself. "If Death Phantom does appear in my dreams again, I'm going to ask him what he wants. And even if I can't see him, I know he will be there...." Goten whispered, closing his eyes.

'_I asked for a good dream and got one. I can only imagine that this one won't be as happy...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Goten's boots made a small squeaking noise as he walked slowly along the dark, stone path.

"A path made from stone.... That's strange...." Goten muttered.

He narrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the dark sky.

"Death Phantom??!!! I know you're here!! Come out and show your ugly face right...NOW!!" Goten screamed at the night sky.

A strong wind suddenly appeared and Goten covered his face.

When he uncovered it, there he stood. Death Phantom stood there, holding his crystal ball as usual.

Goten kept his eyes narrowed.

"What is it young Saiya-jin? I'm busy at the moment."

"Busy with what? Trying to find out how to make me see Bunny die again? And then blame it on me? I'd figured you'd already used every death in the book." Goten spat.

"I don't have time for this Saiya-jin!"

"Then you better make time!" Goten yelled taking a step closer to him. He was feeling a strange amount of confidence ever since Bunny had talked to him.

"Do not mess with me Monkey Boy! Remember that I am the one who gave you all those injuries and can easily give you more!" Death Phantom yelled, making Goten stop in his tracks.

"Then it was you. It was you! That Bunny was just you disguised as her, wasn't it?!" Goten yelled.

"Wrong! It was part of the one you call 'Bunny'! It was the hate in her heart and my magic that created her!"

"M-magic...?" Goten asked quietly. "That's how...!" Goten yelled, clenching his fists. "That's how you did it! You put a spell on me so that I would have dre-nightmares with you in them! I'm right on that part aren't I?!"

"For once!"

"What do you want with me?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! I never did anything to you!

"It's nothing that you did! It's something that your descendent did, Saiya-jin brat!"

"M-my descendent?"

"Your bloody descendent in the future! She tried to kill me, but failed! But, for what she did do to me, I must pay back and by what better way then to destroy her ancestor?" He asked laughing.

"Shut up! You won't be able to kill me! Papa and Gohan will protect me!"

"Oh don't worry.... I won't kill you until the end_ of my plan." He laughed._

"The end? What do you mean the end?!" Goten screamed.

"You think that I am naive enough to just kill you right off so that you could be wished back with the Dragonballs? No, no, Saiya-jin. I have much more in store for you." He laughed.

Goten's eyebrows narrowed more.

"What do you MEAN??!!!" He screamed again.

"You'll find out in due time. Believe me though," He started, "when my plan is fulfilled, your descendent won't be the only one to die, oh no. The whole universe will." He finished, laughing.

'The whole.... universe? It will all be destroyed because of...me?' Goten thought.

"I-iie.... IIE!!!!!!! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!!!" Goten screamed as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists tighter. Suddenly, he was surrounded in white light. A faint image appeared above him. It was...Bunny.

"Neither will I!" She screamed at Death Phantom.

Goten blinked at looked up at her.

"B-Bunny...?" He whispered to her.

"I have no time for this! I will be back Saiya-jin! You can count on that! Farewell!" He told Goten as he laughed and disappeared.

Goten looked at the spot that Death Phantom one was and growled, before looking up at Bunny.

"You saved me, didn't you?" He asked.

It was her turn to blink. She smiled.

"Hai. Are you all right?"

Goten nodded.

"You're my descendant, ne?" Goten asked.

Bunny nodded.

"So, if Death Phantom succeeds, then, you'll die too, huh?" 

Her smile vanished and she nodded again.

"So how can you be in my dream right now anyway?"

"Well, Pluto said that it's because of our genetic bond, but that I can only talk to you in your dreams, so I won't be able to talk to you while you're awake."

"Pluto?"

She sighed.

"Well since you are my ancestor, I suppose that it would be okay to tell you. I am a Sailor Senshi. I watched over Tokyo in the future." She started, before a voice interrupted her.

"Goten? Goten? C'mon Goten! Wake up! I brought you the present I promised!" A small boy's voice echoed.

"Trunks-kun?" Goten whispered.

"It'll have to wait 'til your next dream. Enjoy your time with your friends Goten-chan and remember how precious they are to you." She told him as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. It felt like a feather touching his cheek.

"Ja ne, Son Goten."

"Y-yamete!" Goten called after her.

"Hmm?"

"O-namae wa nan desu ka?"

She smiled

"Usagi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks's purple hair and crystal blue eyes were the first thing Goten saw when he opened his eyes.

"Trunks-kun?" Goten asked.

Trunks smiled.

"See I told you I would visit you today!" Trunks laughed.

Goten laughed too as he sat up in his bed. He cringed but didn't lye back down.

"M-maybe you should stay lying down, Goten." Trunks pleaded, his smile gone.

"Ii desu. I'll be fine." Goten told as he held himself up with shaky arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Promise." Goten said, smiling.

"I'm glad. Oh yeah!" Trunks said suddenly, making Goten jump slightly.

Trunks ran over to the small backpack that he had brought with him and unzipped the pocket. He pulled out a box wrapped in blue (his favorite color) wrapping paper. Trunks ran back to the side of Goten's bed and held out the gift.

"Here! This is for you! It's the present I promised!" Trunks said smiling.

Goten took the present out of his friends hands slowly and sat it in his lap. He looked at him before looking back up at Trunks.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see!" Trunks told him as he got down on his knees and crossed his arms, laying his chin on them.

Goten looked back down at the present before slowly undoing the wrapping paper. After taking off all the wrapping paper, he opened up the box and took out what was in it. It was a little circle of wood with leather strings and beads hanging from it. Inside the circle, were strings going in different directions, making a design in it. Goten blinked at it.

"What is it?"

"It's a dream catcher." Trunks told him.

"A.... dream catcher?" Goten asked looking at Trunks.

Trunks nodded.

"It's something made by tribes. You hang it above your bed and, at night, it catches the bad dreams and only lets the good dreams through." Trunks said pointing to the holes in between the strings.

__

'A dream...catcher...?' Goten thought, looking at his gift. _'Wow....'_

"Do you like it?" Trunks asked.

Goten looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love it. You're the best Trunks-kun!" Goten told him smiling.

"I'm glad you like it!" Trunks said smiling back.

He held out his fist.

"Promise to get better?" He asked.

Goten nodded.

"Promise." He said as he, too, held out his fist. They put their fists together, sealing the promise.

They both smiled at each other and laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So. Another Saiya-jin brat?" Death Phantom asked himself, looking in his crystal ball at Goten and Trunks. "No need to get rid of him. He might come in handy in the future."

He looked closer at the Dream Catcher.

"That, I'm afraid, won't keep me out of your dreams for long, Saiya-jin. Maybe until the tournament." He said before he started laughing.

Behind him, his shadow monsters flew around, screaming screams that could kill.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So? How was it? The idea for the dream catcher was just something I wanted to add in.

And, for those who might think it (I doubt anyone is though), this is a none yaoi story. I have nothing against that, but I'm just saying that it isn't, so don't flame me for it, k?

Please Review!

Angel Abi


	14. a sad note not a chapter

A/N: This isn't an update, only a quick note.

I wouldn't expect a lot of updates, not only because of school, but because I'm not doing to well. I'm not sick or anything, I'm just feeling a little sad.

My cat died today and he was one of my favorites. He was a stray we found and he was really mean at first, but the more we were around him, the nicer he got and, soon, he was nicer the our nicest cat, Toby. We only had him for a few months before he died. He died a gruesome death, so I'm not going to tell you how. It's really killing me to write this, (I'm crying and I'm not joking) so I'm just going to stop.

I'll try and update soon after I feel better. Gomen to everyone who expected an update, but please try to understand.

~Abi~


	15. Son Goku's Return

A/N: I'm B-B-B-B-Back!!!!!

First off, I would like to thank the following:

Neko-chan

SSJ Diana 

Chrissy C 

RB-Chan 

Em

They all helped me and comforted me in some way during my cat's death. Thank you so, so much and this chapter is dedicated to you.

I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z! But I do own the right to say that I don't own the rights to own DragonBall Z! *gets blank stares* *laughs nervously* I do kinda own the story idea, though.

~*~

__

As the nights past, Usagi met Goten in his dreams each night. They would talk for a while, learning more about the other each time, and then Goten would train Usagi a little, which she had specifically asked of him.

"Um, Usa-chan...?" Goten asked quietly one time, as they took a break in their dream training.

"Hai, Goten-chan?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Do you remember when I told you about my Papa?" Goten asked, not looking her in the eyes.

Usagi blinked. She remembered. Goten had told her that he had never met his father, but the he was coming back for one day to compete in The Strongest Under The Heavens Tournament...

***Flashback***

__

"What about your family Goten-chan?" Usagi asked as they both sat cross-legged on the ground in his dream.

"Well, my 'Kaasan is named Chi-Chi and my Oniisan is Gohan." Goten answered.

"What about your Otousan, Goten-chan? What's his name?"

Goten's eyes widened before he quickly looked down and his hands, squeezing his ankles.

"My Papa died before I was born. His name was Son Goku."

"Oh, Goten-chan! Gomen!"

"It's all right. He's coming back to compete in the tournament, anyway. I'll get to meet him then." He said in a shaky non-excited voice.

"You don't seem to excited about it." Usagi told him, trying to get a good look at his face.

Goten shook his head.

"I don't... I don't know if..." Goten started, but was cut off as his voice got caught in his throat.

"Nani? What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know if I.. I don't know if I really even want to meet him!" Goten cried as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"W-why?" Usagi asked, taken back. Within the week she had known him, Goten had never cried.

"I'm not even sure if I want to see the man that abandoned us! And I'm not so sure that he wants to meet me either!" Goten choked out between his hard sobs.

Usagi looked at the boy with sad eyes.

"Goten-chan... What makes you think that he doesn't want to meet you?" Usagi asked gently.

"He left just before I was born, didn't he?! It makes me think that he never even wanted_ to meet me!"_

"Goten-chan. I'm sure he didn't die on purpose." Usagi whispered.

"Yes he did!"

Usagi looked taken back.

"What... do you mean?"

"That man, Son Goku, my papa, sacrificed himself to save the earth! And it didn't even work! 'Niisan had to beat the bad guy! And when Son Goku had the chance to be wished back, he didn't want to be! It's like never ever cared that I existed!" Goten screamed.

Usagi looked away from him. What could she say? From what he had told her, Goten wished his Otousan didn't exist.

She looked at his shaking body. She narrowed her eyebrows and stood up, then knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Goten looked up at her, his eyes red and wet with tears.

"Goten-chan, listen to me. You've never even given your papa a chance. How can you possibly love him, if you've already begun to hate him? I'm sure your papa does love you and didn't just abandon you. Maybe you just haven't heard the whole story."

Goten looked at her. He was sure she was just making this up, trying to comfort him, but when he looked into her crystal eyes, he knew that she wasn't.

"Usa-chan....!" Goten cried as he hugged her. She hugged back.

***End Flashback**_*_

"H-hai, I remember. Why?"

"Well, I asked Big Brother about it. He told me the Cell story. He said that Papa didn't want to be wished back because he was afraid that another bad guy would try to destroy the earth." Goten whispered. "You were right, Usa-chan. I didn't have the whole story. But, there's another reason why I don't want to meet him."

Usagi looked at him with curious eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't want to meet him because, well, because... I don't think he would want me as a son because I'm not worthy of the Saiya-jin blood in me." Goten choked out.

"Worthy? Goten-chan! I'm sure your papa won't care about that!"

"Vegeta-san, Trunks-kun's Otousan, does! He's always telling him that he has to get stronger!"

"Demo, Goten-chan, didn't you say that your Oniisan is training you?"

"He is. But I've missed two weeks already because I've been weak from the last dream attack from losing so much blood." Goten said, slightly touching his biggest injury, the cut on his throat. The other cuts and bruises were starting to go away, the cuts scaring, but the one on his throat would still bleed at times. It wasn't even starting to heal yet.

"So? You're still strong." Usagi told him.

"But not strong enough..." Goten muttered, mainly to himself.

"Goten-chan-"

"Goten-chan! It's time for breakfast!" Chi-Chi's voice came from no where.

"I've gotta go now Usa-chan." Goten said, putting on a smile. "I'll see you next time!"

~*~

As more and more nights past, Goten continued to sleep well. He believed that he was sleeping well because of two reasons: Usagi and Trunks' dream catcher.

Goten liked Usagi, even though he thought her Sailor fuku was weird.

Usagi took a liking to the young boy that was like her in so many ways. She was amazed at his strength.

Goten did, however, see the Death Phantom and Usagi being killed during the day while he was training.

He would always be there when he closed his eyes, taunting and blaming him.

Soon, it came time for The Strongest Under The Heavens Tournament...

~*~

"How's the dream catcher working?" Trunks asked on the jet copper on the way to the tournament. He hadn't been able to go and see Goten since the day he had given him the present due to Vegeta's training.

Goten smiled.

"It's working great, Trunks-kun." He told him. "I haven't seen Death Phantom in my dreams since you've given it to me." It wasn't a full lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Good. So are you nervous?"

  
"'Bout what?" Goten asked, blinking.

"You know. Meeting you Otousan?"

Goten's eyes became sad. He remembered back to his talk with Usagi about his papa.

"Yeah, but not for the reasons you're probably thinking."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, confused.

Goten looked up at him. Then closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's nothing." He told him.

Suddenly, his closed eyes tightened and he grabbed his forehead with one hand in pain.

"Goten? Are you okay?" Trunks asked, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

As soon as he touched him, Goten's eyes shot open.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked again worried. The last time Trunks saw that look on Goten's face was when he had been attacked in his dreams.

Trunks looked at Goten's scared neck, the cut still visible, before looking back at Goten's face.

"H-hai, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Goten nodded his head.

"Posi-" Goten started but was cut off by Gohan.

"I was wondering if we could agree to not go Super Saiya-jin." Gohan asked.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked gruffly. He was more than against the idea.

"Well, someone might recognize you from the Cell Games and I don't really feel like having TV cameras and journalists all over my front yard." Bulma told him as Trunks and Goten turned around in the seats.

"Fine. No Super Saiya-jin transformations." Vegeta muttered, angry about not being able to use his Super Saiya-jin strength.

"What about you two? Do you agree?" Gohan asked the two young boys.

"That's fine with me. How 'bout you Goten?" Trunks asked, looking at him.

Goten nodded.

"That's fine with me too, Big Broth-" Goten began before his eyes fell shut and he slipped down his seat and fell onto the floor.

"G-Goten? Goten?!" Trunks yelled as he and Chi-Chi both got onto the floor next the unconscious demi Saiya-jin.

~*~

__

"Today, Young Saiya-jin, you will meet the darkness. And welcome it!"

Goten's eyes flew open and looked into the dark cloak of Death Phantom.

Goten gulped.

"What... d-do you mean?" Goten stuttered.

"I mean, today is the last day you will live in the light! Today you will join me in my plan. You will meet your end today!" Death Phantom yelled before laughing.

Death Phantom disappeared as Goten's dream world went black.

~*~

"Goten-chan?! Goten-chan?!" Chi-Chi asked her son frantically as she shook him.

Goten's eyes shot open.

"'Kaasan...?"

"You're awake! Thank goodness! I was afraid something was going to happen again!" Chi-Chi cried as she hugged him.

"I'm okay, 'Kaasan."

"Everyone! We're here!" Bulma called out as they reached the island.

~*~

"Wow. It sure is crowded." Chi-Chi murmured.

"Yeah. I wonder if Son-kun is here yet." Bulma asked.

Goten felt his stomach jump. Part of him was hoping that his papa was here, while the other wanted him not to come.

"Hey, everyone, look. It's Mr. Satan and his daughter. What's her name again..." Oolong started.

"It's Videl." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah!" Bulma exclaimed. "Say, don't you go to school with her, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded.

"She isn't as stuck up as her father is she?" Krillan asked, holding one of Marron's hands while Android 18 held the other one.

"Iie." Gohan whispered.

"Well, I just want to find Goku." Chi-Chi said, looking around.

"Well, Son may not be here yet, but if you look over there, someone else we know is." Muten Roshi said, pointing over to a nearby tree. Under it stood Piccolo.

"It's Piccolo-san!" Goten said.

"Piccolo-sama!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran over to Piccolo. "Wow Piccolo! You came!"

"Of course I did." Piccolo looked at Gohan's outfit. "You're actually going to fight in that, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

Piccolo sweat dropped before turning to the rest of the group.

"Has Goku arrived yet?"

The group shook their heads.

"I'll go look around!" Krillan said, beginning to take off.

"I'll go too!" Yamcha told him, starting to follow Krillan.

Just before they left, a figure in an orange and blue gi appeared out of nowhere. He had messy black hair and coal black eyes. Above his head floated a gold halo. Next to him, an old lady with purple hair dressed in a witch costume was floating on a crystal ball.

Goten knew instantly that this was him. The man. Son Goku. Papa.

'It's really him...' Goten thought.

"Ohayo! I'm back everyone!"

Goten looked at everyone else. Everyone but Trunks, Vegeta, and Android 18 all looked happy, most of them looked like they were going to cry.

Goten backed up behind his mother, not wanting to be seen. But he poked his head out from behind her.

"You've all changed in 7 years!" Goku exclaimed. "Gohan! You're huge!"

"Otousan!" Gohan cried happily.

"It's really him." Bulma smiled.

"He's finally back." Ox King said.

"Welcome back, Son." Muten Roshi whispered.

"Goku." Piccolo said under his breath.

"So are all just going to stare at me all day, or what?" Goku asked.

Bulma, Oolong, Gohan, Krillan, Yamcha, and Puar all ran forward and hugged him.

"Goku, I've missed you." Chi-Chi whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"I've missed you, too, Chi-Chi." Goku told her, before he suddenly looked down. Goten's eyes widened as he quickly hid behind Chi-Chi again.

"Goten. It's okay." Chi-Chi reassured him.

"Um, Chi-Chi? Why is there a chibi me behind you?"

Goten slowly put his head back out.

"I'm Son Goten." He whispered.

Goku's confused face turned into a smile as he gently pushed Krillan and Oolong out of the way and walked toward Chi-Chi and Goten.

"Well, I'm Son Goku! Hi!" He exclaimed.

Goten and Goku look at each other for a few seconds. Goten didn't know what to think. Maybe Usagi had been right. Maybe he should give him a chance.

Goten eyes began to water as he let go of Chi-Chi's hand and raced forward.

"Papa!" Goten yelled as he jumped at Goku, who kneeled and caught him.

"Wow! You're strong, aren't you? Probably stronger than me!" Goku told him.

Goten smiled and hugged him. He felt happy, yet he felt like crying.

"Remember Goku, you only have one day. That is all that I can do." The lady told Goku, interrupting his and Goten's laughing.

Goku nodded.

"Hai, I know. Arigatou, Baba!" Goku said as she flew away.

'Papa....' Goten thought as he laid his head on Goku's shoulder.

"We've only got a few minutes to sign up. We better get going." Piccolo told the rest of them.

~*~

A/N: So? How was it? I hope you liked it because I worked hard on it!

Thank you again for helping me in my time of need. You have no idea how much all of your comforting words meant to me!

~Angel Abi (or Angel-chan)~


	16. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

No, this is not an update. It is a note. Again. NO, my cat did not die. This is something completely different, so hear me out. I realize that most of you think that I am weak and should update my stories for real. But please try and understand the reason, which I will get to here in a second. I really, really hope no one will flame for this. This is the reason.

For a while now, a lot of things have happened. Like having some friends angry at me for no reason, the popular kids being mean, and stuff like that. Then, today on the bus ride home from school, I was talking to my friend, Adam (whom I have known since we were both, like, four and is popular by the way. He's still my friend though. I hope), when the other popular kids got on the bus and he moved back to sit and talk with them. All of the seats were of course then taken so I couldn't sit back with them. Like they w anted me to anyway. That's when I started thinking about something;

When I was about 4 or so, I fell off of a 10-15 foot slide from the very top and hit my head on the ground. I was uninjured (except for the very large bump on my head). The only thing that was injured, other than my head, was my memory. I lost it. Everything from when I was born 'til I was four. Everything. Gone. All I remembered was what my parents and family members told me, like where we used to live, what they're names were, stuff like that. They also told me, a little while after, that I used to be happy all the time and un-shy. But, now, I was shy and got sad a lot easier. So, I wonder, if I hadn't climbed that slide, would I have stayed the same? Or would I still have changed?

Then, something happened. I began to feel alone, like no one cares about me. I still feel like that right now as I write this and probably will for a while. I'm just tired of it all.

I'm tired of being shy. I'm tired of being hated by so many people at my school. I'm tired of my brother making fun of and talking about me with his friends behind my back. I'm tired of people ignoring me. I'm tired of felling like I'm invisible. I'm tired of not being able to tell my parents.

I hate it all! Everything!

I want to hurt myself, but don't know if I could stop if I did! I hate not being able to cry because my father would tell me to stop and will think that I'm a wimp! I hate feeling this way but I don't know how to stop! I hate how so many things are happening to me but can't get help because I'm too scared! I hate my life!

I have the feeling that this is what depression feels like. I guess... all together, you could say... I'm tire of living...

I will be taking a short break from writing. I will try to heal but can't promise how long it will be before I am. I am sorry for wasting you time with my pointless letter and completely understand if you want to flame me. I'm sorry for...


	17. My Nickname's Sport!

A/N: I'm back! And I'm feeling BETTER 'DAN EVER! Thank you so, so much to all of you who helped me and I am forever thankful. Thank you SO SO SO much!

These people I especially thank:

Angelfish369

MojoBubbles

SerinityRules

Burning Roses

ME

Sydney Parker

Blue Mystic Moon Warrior

MysticalWoodElf

rina

Absolutezero

Chrissy C

This chapter is dedicated to all of you! And, by the way, my style has changed a tad, so you may see some things in here that weren't here before!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon or either of the shows characters. I do own any characters that I make up.

~*~

"Man, this stinks! I don't want to fight against little kids!" Trunks complained as he walked with Goten in front of Goku and Krillan. Gohan _had_ been with them, but he seemed to have disappeared, and Vegeta and Piccolo walked ahead of them. "What about you, Goten?"

All Trunks got in response was silence.

Trunks looked over at his best friend, only to find him staring at his feet.

"H-hey, Goten! Earth to Goten!" Trunks called, waving a hand in front of him.

Goten blinked a few times before looking over at Trunks.

"What's up? Are you still worried about-" Trunks started.

"No." Goten said quickly. "Just thinking, that's all."

Trunks raised an eyebrow but decided to change the subject by saying, "Say Goten, your Otousan looks a lot like you."

Goten looked at him again and, to Trunks' surprise, Goten's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

"R-really? You think so?" Goten asked him looking back at Goku.

Trunks nodded.

"I guess there's a little resemblance."

~*~

"I'll see you in a few. I'm gonna go get changed with Krillan-san and Otousan." Trunks told Goten.

"Um, Trunks-kun? What should I talk to Papa about?"

Trunks looked up, thinking.

"Why don't you tell him about Death Phantom? I'm sure he's wonderin' where you got that cut from anyway, so you might as well tell him."

"Hmm... I'm not sure I should.."

"Hey, don't worry! It won't be that hard! Now I've gotta go!" Trunks called as he ran off.

Goten frowned after Trunks. What was he suppose to talk to his papa about? His papa and him were the only ones out in the tunnel hall (You know! That one thing where Goku and Goten were waiting for the others to come out of the dressing room!) that knew each other. Well, there was Eighteen, but Goten decided not to talk to her.

Goten's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his head. He jumped, turning around to see the smiling face of Goku.

"Whoa there, Son! Little jumpy aren't we?" Goku asked.

Goten gulped before quickly looking down at his feet.

Goku tilted his head to one side, confused, then smiled. He knelt down to meet Gotens eye level.

"So your name's Goten, huh? I see that Chi-Chi kept up the tradition with the Go's!" Goku laughed.

"Oniisan helped 'Kaasan name me." Goten told him, looking up.

Goku nodded. "I see. So do you have a nickname, Goten?"

Goten bit his bottom lip lightly, looking up at the ceiling to think.

"Well, Oniisan calls me 'Squirt' a lot."

"Squirt, eh? Hmm.." Goku said, taking in the name. "Well how 'bout I call you 'Sport'? Do you think that name works?"

"Sport...? I guess so."

"Good. Sport it is. I've got another question for you though."

Goten blinked.

"H-hai?"

"Where'd you get this cut on your neck? It looks like it hurt."

Goten's eyes widened. He was afraid that he would ask that.

"Um I-"

"We're all ready!" Trunks' voice called.

Both of the Sons' heads turned toward the other Z-senshi.

Goten sighed. He would have to thank Trunks for that later.

"'Kay! Let's all head!" Goku said as he led the group out of the tunnel hall.

Trunks poked Goten before whispering, "Hey, Goten! I'll race ya!"

Goten looked at Trunks. He smirked. Trunks smirked back, resembling Vegeta.

"You're on, Trunks-kun!" Goten whispered back, accepting the challenge.

"Ready..." Trunks started.

"Set..." Goten continued.

"Go!!" They both finished and took off.

Gohan let out a small laugh.

"Looks like they're racing again." Gohan told them.

"They're pretty good friends, aren't they?" Goku said.

Gohan nodded and said, "Yeah."

Goten and Trunks laughed as they remained even. When they got to the end of the tunnel they both came to a complete stop.

"Whoa! This place is _huge_!" Trunks whispered to Goten. Goten nodded in agreement.

"Jeez! Look at all of these fighters!" Krillan whispered.

"Weaklings." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

Goku and Krillan exchanged small smirks.

"Hey, Goten?" Trunks asked, leaning in toward Goten as some guy with blonde hair and black sunglasses ran up to Goku and Krillan. "So what'd ya end up talking about?"

"Hmm?" Goten blinked, taking his eyes off of all of the other fighters and looking at Trunks. "Oh, he asked me if I had a nickname and he decided that he was gonna call me 'Sport' from now on. He also asked about my cut, but you came up before I could answer. Arigatou for that. I don't know how I could've answered." Goten closed his eyes and smiled. "I'll repay you sometime."

Trunks smiled back. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. After all, I didn't even know that I was helping!"

Goten laughed and said, "Hai that's true!"

Before Trunks could reply, the announcer said, "Would all of the children participating in the Junior Division please following this staff member here." He moved his hand to the side, pointing at a young man dressed in the orange and purple robe.

"Well, good luck you two! Have fun!" Krillan said, followed by a stifled laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." Trunks muttered under his breath. "C'mon, Goten."

Goten nodded and started to walk off with Trunks, toward the staff member, when he heard someone call to him.

"Good luck, Sport! I'll be cheering you on from the sideline!"

Goten turned his head around and saw Goku waving at him, smiling. Goten felt his cheeks get warm. He raised his hand slightly and waved back, smiling slightly.

"C'mon, Goten!" Trunks called back to Goten.

"H-Hai!" Goten answered, running to him.

'_Good luck, Sport! I'll be cheering you on from the sideline!"_

Goten's smile broadened.

__

'Papa... Arigatou.' Goten replaced his smile with a determined frown. '_Alright. This is it. I've gotta impress Papa and everyone else. And I won't let anyone, and that includes the Death Phantom, stop me!'_

~*~

A/N: And that chapter is finally done! Thank you again for everyone who gave me support in my times of need. Thank you so much!

Any questions, just e-mail me, or leave them in a review.

See you next time!

~Abi-chan~


	18. Dear Readers of 'Daddy's Little Boy'

Dear Readers of 'Daddy's Little Boy',

I'm sure you are all waiting for me to update this story, but I have some bad news for you.

I will not be updating this story for a while. I have lost interest it writing it and most likely may not get it back. I'm sorry to all of those who are disappointed, but this is the decision I have made after a long period of consideration.

I would like to thank you all for making this story the first one that got more than 15 reviews. I can still remember when I first started it and all the reviews kept coming in. It made my heart flutter and I couldn't believe it. Thank you all.

I may continue this story, I'm not sure. Wait by in case I do!

Love,

Erin


End file.
